Aura Guardian of Beacon: Resurgence
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: Remake to the original. What truth lies ahead of Ash Ketchum when he discovers he's no longer in the world of Pokemon, but in a world filled with dangerous Grimm. He encounters new friends, new enemies, and a looming threat that he must face not as a Pokemon Trainer, but as the Aura Guardian from an anicent prophecy. (UP FOR ADOPTION!)
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Yeah…sorry for the lack of updates. I'm not abandoning any of the stories if you were thinking. It's just…I can't find the time to start typing out the chapters due to my work schedule and my free time playing games on websites. But don't worry! I decided to take a break from playing video games on the ***ahem*** 18+ site and focused more on the stories during my days off so be rejoice my loyal readers! **Aura Guardian of Beacon: Resurgence** is still a working progress, but I think I know where I'm going with it since it's a bit different from the original. The pairing will be the same if you were also curious. Ash x RWBY FTW! There might be a little twist down the line, but I don't know yet. Is there a possibility that we could add Raven into the mix? But…wouldn't that make Raven a pedophile? O.o Anyway…enjoy the first chapter! I hope you like it.

 **Chapter 0**

 **Prologue**

{…}

So close…

He came so close to winning it all!

But in the end…his best wasn't good enough.

He lost.

Alain won the Kalos League.

He was runner-up.

Just when he thought he was one step closer in achieving his goal to become a Pokémon Master, he hit another roadblock.

With the Kalos League behind him and after he parted ways with Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont, his future was up in the air. He could try taking a year-long break from his journey to refresh his batteries, or he could continue forward and try another region like Alola, but was he ready to face another disappointment just like Kalos and a few others where he came so close to winning? Only time would tell.

However, for Ash, the next adventure he stumbled upon was one he would not soon forget.

It all began with…Silver Dust!

 **A/N: It was short, but it gives you a brief idea where the story is leading to. For some people who haven** **'** **t figured it out yet, the Pok** **é** **mon world and Remnant will be two separate dimensions, unlike the previous story where they both existed in one realm, which opened up major plot holes in the story. This remake will make up for it. As for other concerns, Ash will indeed have his Pok** **é** **mon. As to which Pok** **é** **mon he will take with him, it will be revealed in the next chapter. Ruby will still construct Ash** **'** **s weapon, but that won** **'** **t take place until the story further develops later on. For some of you, you guys continue to support Blake to be the girl who ends up with Ash in the end rather than Ruby or Yang. I don** **'** **t have any objections, but we will see how far the story develops until I make my final decision. For now, it** **'** **s Ash x Team RWBY with maybe Neo or Raven into the mix? Anyway, look out for chapter 1** (which is somewhat chapter 2 if you include the prologue) **, it could be posted anytime this month. Enjoy your summer and I** **'** **ll see you guys later!**

 **P.S. – Give the proofreading and editing credit to my beta-reader,** _Vandenbz_ **.**

 **Aoi Hyoudou** (formerly known as Johan07)


	2. Chapter I - Arrival

**Aoi Hyoudou:** So far, by the positive reviews….Resurgence has regained the momentum the original once had. That's a good sign. As for the poll, most of you are split between Raven and Neo while a few others are against the idea that both of them should be a love interest for Ash. Keep on voting! You still have until July 31st before the final results are in. Speaking of Ash, some of you were still wondering how many Pokémon Ash will have in this story. Simple. Six! I can tell you that Pikachu and Ash-Greninja are already penciled in to be in his lineup, leaving four spots remaining. Those four slots will be revealed in this chapter. Ash will also arrive in Remnant, but won't officially meet Team RWBY until the next chapter. So sorry…Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I hope you like it!

 **Chapter I**

 **Arrival**

{…}

Five months…

It'd been five whole months since the Kalos League and his departure from Serena and the others. Ash Ketchum, the proud Pallet Town prodigy, spent every single day training constantly in order to become stronger, hoping one day to dethrone the one person who had crushed his hopes and dreams to become a Pokémon Master: _Alain._ During the long stretch, there was still doubt in his heart as to whether or not training would be enough. If his best couldn't come close to beating Alain and his Mega Charizard X, then how would additional training make any difference? There were a few special occasions where both Cynthia and Diantha offered to take him under their wing. While it was an honor to receive an opportunity to learn from Pokémon Champions of their caliber, he respectfully declined, believing that in order for him to become the greatest trainer in the world he must do it alone and under his own power.

Cynthia and Diantha respected his wishes, but left the offer on the table if he ever changed his mind.

His mother, Delia Ketchum, also noticed the change in his demeanor and she couldn't help but be concerned for him. Ever since coming home from his Kalos journey, he wasn't the same boy she'd known before. He displayed a lack of enthusiasm whenever the opportunity presented itself, always skipping meals to train, and staying up late to analyze his mistakes during his training sessions in order to improve.

Did one major loss really impact him that much?

She wanted some answers.

"Ash, can we talk?" The young mother walked into the kitchen and noticed that her son was sitting at the dinner table with his elbow leaning on the table, his face resting in his palm, spacing out and hardly touching the lunch that she had prepared for him. "Ash?" She called out to him again after he didn't respond to her the first time.

Snapping out of his trance, Ash slowly cranked his head in his mother's direction who had a concerned look on her face. "Oh…Hey Mom, I didn't see you there. Did you say something just now?"

Sighing dejectedly, Delia approached the dinner table and took a seat across from her son where she stared long and hard into his eyes. "Honey, is there something on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ash, please don't lie to me." Delia wasn't in the mood for his games as she gave him a hard look. "I know something's bothering you. You haven't been yourself since you came home from your journey."

"Mom, don't be ridiculous." Ash gave his mother a forced smile. "I'm fine."

"Is it because you lost?" Delia read her son like an open book.

Ash's lips slowly curled into a straight line as he fell silent and his attention drifted to his cold meal.

"Ash, I know you don't like losing, but that didn't stop you before." Delia smiled. "You always find a way to bounce back and I know you will continue to do so."

Ash gritted his teeth in frustration as he stood up from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table, startling his mother as he stared at her angrily. "You don't know anything, Mom!" Delia gasped in surprise, a look of hurt plastered on her face. "I was so close-so close to winning it all that I hesitated when Team Rocket attacked Alain's Charizard during our match and I didn't take adv-" The young teen paused as he finally realized he was lashing out at his mother for no apparent reason at all. "-Mom….I'm sorry." Slowly sitting back down, he offered a sincere apology. "I…didn't mean to lash out at you like that. It's just-"

"It's alright, honey." Delia gave her son a sympathetic smile. "You were frustrated. It's natural to let out steam every now and then." Ash nodded quietly as he sighed heavily, running a hand through his messy black hair in frustration.

An awkward silence fell upon the pair for a moment until the young mother finally broke the ice. "How about you go pay Professor Oak's lab a visit? I'm sure your Pokémon would be happy to see you, honey." she suggested, gaining her bewildered son's attention.

"Huh?" Ash simply stared at his mother who had a sweet smile on her face.

"Go on, honey." Delia told her baffled son with a straight face, masking her true feelings. "Go see your Pokémon. Plus, it wouldn't be right for me to keep you away from your training."

"Mom…" Ash didn't know what to say other than stare at his mother until he smiled and accepted the offer. "Thank you."

"Have fun!"

He stood up from his seat and spared his mother a brief glance, offering her another apology for his earlier behavior. "I'm sorry, mom."

"I know, Ash. I know…"

Fully dressed in his Kalos traveling clothes, Ash quickly headed out to Professor Oak's laboratory after finishing his lunch, much to his mother's delight.

{…}

"Hey Ash, what brings you here today?" Tracey Sketchit, an old traveling companion but now a devoted assistant to Professor Oak, greeted the young Pokémon Trainer as he entered the laboratory.

"Hey Tracey." Ash greeted back as he walked up to the older teen with a smile. "Just here to see how everyone's been doing lately." He briefly looked around and immediately noticed that Professor Oak was nowhere to be seen, "Hey, where's Professor Oak?"

"Oh! That's right…" Tracey immediately remembered his mentor's message that he needed to inform his friend about. "The professor asked me to tell you that he's going to be gone for a while."

"Oh? Where did he go in such a hurry?" the Kanto native asked curiously.

"He and the other professors headed off to Kalos."

"Kalos?" Ash blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"I do believe it had something to do with the whole Team Flare incident that happened recently." his friend responded.

" _I see_." Ash muttered quietly as he absorbed the information. "About what exactly?"

"Well…I don't know if this is true or just a rumor, but apparently during the time Team Flare was experimenting with Zygarde Cores, they were also researching how to travel between dimensions with a special kind of substance that's being referred to as Silver Dust."

"Silver…Dust?" Ash blinked in confusion.

Tracey chuckled. "Yeah…sounds a bit farfetched, I know, but anything is possible, right?" Ash thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement.

He of all people knew that nothing was impossible. The road to becoming the greatest Pokémon Master was filled with mysteries and his journey was no exception. On a few special occasions, he'd traveled between different dimensions, well…sort of. The first incident occurred during his time in Sinnoh with Brock and Dawn where they encountered Giratina and experienced the Reverse World firsthand, well…Ash and Dawn did, but not Brock. And while the most recent incident involving Hoopa during his Kalos journey wasn't exactly a similar situation to Giratina's, it had potential, especially when Hoopa accidentally pulled Ash through one of its magical rings as it attempted to snatch the young trainer's donut from him.

"Anyway-" Tracey immediately drew Ash's attention again as he spoke up. "-Professor Oak and the other researchers are investigating it as we speak so until the professor gets back, I'm in charge of caring for all the Pokémon and handling all of his responsibilities." he explained carefully.

"Sounds like a lot of chores." Ash joked playfully.

"You have no idea…" Tracey sighed dejectedly. "But it's not as bad as it sounds so I'll get used to it. In the meantime, if there's anything you need, I'll be around."

"Thanks, Tracey." Ash grinned. "Well, I'll see you around then." He began walking off towards the Pokémon fields as his friend quietly watched him, noticing something unusual about the young Pokémon Trainer.

"Is it me or…does Ash seem a little off today?" Tracey muttered.

{…}

Ash sat quietly on a lonely tree stump as he watched all his Pokémon enjoying their day and having fun, putting a smile on his face. It'd been a while since they had relaxed. More so since his Kalos loss as they did nothing but undergo intense training for the past several weeks. Maybe it was his fault. He'd allowed his loss to cloud his judgment and change his methods on how to become stronger. His Pokémon deserved better. Rather than moving forward and learning from his defeat, he'd continued to allow it to haunt him, but not anymore!

He stood up with both fists clenched, his auburn eyes burning with new determination as he stared straight ahead at his Pokémon. It was time to go back to the basics, the way he used to do it before everything went downhill since his loss to Alain. In order to make things right again, there was something he had to do first.

"Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja, Snivy, Gible, can you guys come here? There's something I want to say." he called out to his current lineup that he's been working with for the past several weeks.

Hearing their Trainer calling out to them, the Pokémon immediately hurried over to his side, wondering what was on his mind. Ash took a deep breath as his Pokémon gathered around him in anticipation. He exhaled heavily and faced his lineup with a serious face. "I know I haven't been myself lately-" He briefly paused and noticed that his Pokémon had nodded in agreement. "-that's because I, no…we fell short against Alain in the finals." Pikachu and Greninja lowered their heads in shame, knowing that it was their fault Ash lost the match because they couldn't contain Alain's overwhelming Mega Charizard X. However, Ash had never once blamed them for his loss. "But no more! No more dwelling on the past!" The old Ash was back. "Let's continue what we had been doing throughout our journey. Train together. Grow together. And have fun together. Who's with me?!"

Ash's Pokémon briefly exchanged a glance with one another and nodded before looking back at Ash with equal determination in their eyes.

The first Pokémon who stepped forward was Greninja as it offered its fist in its Trainer's direction.

"Greninja…" Ash grinned as he fist-bumped his Pokémon, exchanging the familiar gesture they had back in Kalos.

Charizard joined in as he nudged his fist against theirs, causing Ash to look in his direction. "Charizard…" The Fire/Flying-type had an arrogant smirk on his face.

Sceptile joined in as well as he simply tapped his fist with the others while keeping his calm and cool composure in check.

Not wanting to be left out, Gible jumped on top of their fists and raised his tiny arms in the air.

Ash felt Pikachu climb onto his shoulder, causing him to look in his best friend's direction. Pikachu pounded his chest with confidence, telling his Trainer that he was with him until the very end. Ash smiled with great appreciation.

Snivy flinched when she noticed that her Trainer and the other Pokémon were staring at her, waiting patiently for her to join them and complete the promise. As the only 'female' in the group, she didn't appreciate the pressure they were putting on her. After a brief stare down, the Grass-type finally gave in and joined her Trainer and the other Pokémon in their silly antics, using Vine Whip to place the vines on Gible's head.

"Let's do our best, everyone!" Ash grinned.

His Pokémon nodded in agreement.

{…}

Later that evening, Ash finally turned in for the day as it was getting late, noticing the gorgeous sunset on the horizon after spending the whole day with his Pokémon. The young Pokémon Trainer said his goodbyes to Tracey as he and Pikachu headed home, hoping that his mom had dinner ready for their arrival. As the pair walked along their usual route towards the Ketchum residence, Pikachu immediately noticed something peculiar that caught his attention in the distance, letting a 'chu' to alert his friend about his discovery.

"Huh?" Ash came to a halt as he glanced at Pikachu, wondering what was wrong. "What's up, buddy?" Pikachu simply pointed, causing Ash to notice a cave in the distance. He blinked in confusion.

A cave in Pallet Town?

' _So weird_ _… how did I not notice that before?'_ Rather than simply ignore it, he quickly hurried over to investigate. When he reached the cave's entrance, he entered cautiously.

{…}

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash called forth Charizard from his PokéBall, deciding to use his Pokémon's tail as a source of light because it was pitch black in the cave. He had long ago learned his lesson about wandering around without being able to see what he was doing. Given how

With Charizard leading the way, Ash continued to move forward through the cave. They walked for what felt like hours. There was no sign of any wild Pokémon in sight, or anything else for that matter. It was quiet, too quiet. The only sounds echoing in the cavern were their footsteps and water dripping from the ceiling.

After what it seemed like an eternity, Ash and his group reached a room with something massive in the center. It easily reminded Ash of a crystal. It was pure white and twice as big as Charizard. The luminous light from the crystal lit up the whole area, giving the mysterious object an overwhelming presence.

"Good work, Charizard. Now take a long good rest." Ash immediately recalled Charizard back to his PokéBall as he cautiously approached the crystal. He closely examined the strange object from head to toe until he noticed something seeping out from it. Ignoring the warning cries from Pikachu, he slowly reached his hand out and touched the crystal, but immediately pulled his hand back when he felt something tickling his fingers. He quickly examined his hand and noticed that his fingers were covered with a strange powder-like substance. It was silver in color. When he rubbed his fingers together, it reminded him of dust.

Wait…Silver? Dust? Could it be the Silver Dust that Tracey had told him about? No, that was ridiculous. If it was Silver Dust, why would it be inside a random cave that suddenly appeared out of nowhere? Unless…rsomeone had purposely planted it here for a reason.

Suddenly, the luminous light within the crystal grew brighter and brighter, apparently reacting to Ash's presence and being touched, which didn't go unnoticed by the two.

"What's going on?" Ash immediately took a step back as he desperately shielded his eyes from the overwhelming brightness, causing Pikachu to do the same. The light was so unbearable that it engulfed Ash and Pikachu's bodies. When the light finally dimmed, Ash and Pikachu were both…gone?

{…}

"Ash!" Ash groaned inaudibly as an unfamiliar voice called out to the unconscious teen.

"Come on, Ash! Wake up!"

Ash groaned again.

"If you don't wake up this instant, I'm going to shock you!" the voice threatened.

Ash remained unconscious.

"Alright! You asked for it! Thuuuunnnnddddderbooollllltttt!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Okay, okay! I'm up! I'm UP!" Ash immediately jumped to his feet and looked around frantically after receiving a rude wake-up call from a snickering Pikachu.

After quickly coming to his senses, Ash noticed a few things that he was now aware of. First, he was no longer in that strange cave. Second, he was now standing near… what appeared to be docks of some sort as he could see the ocean, boats, buildings, warehouses, crates, and…an aircraft with a red, canine-like logo on it that was hovering the area? Anyway…the last thing he noticed and wanted to forget….he could've sworn he'd just heard Pikachu talk, but that was ridiculous! He must be hearing things.

And speaking of Pikachu, he was just glad that his buddy was still in one piece.

The Pokémon Trainer immediately glanced down at his friend and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright, Pikachu."

"The feeling is mutual, although I was starting to get worried if one Thunderbolt wasn't going to be enough to wake your lazy bum up, Ash." Pikachu joked playfully.

…

…

…

"Wait….did you talk just now, Pikachu?" Ash stared at Pikachu incredulously.

It didn't take Pikachu long to realize that Ash was actually onto something.

"…And did you actually understand what I just said, Ash?" Pikachu glanced back, equally stunned.

…

…

…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed, followed by a loud explosion.

 ***Booooooommmmmm***

 **A/N: Finally, it's done! Sorry for the delay, my summer job didn't exactly offer any day offs for me during the 4th of July week. Anyway, give props to** FanficCrossoverMaster15 **since he was the one who gave me the interesting ideas to transport Ash to Remnant and added a plot twist to give his Pokémon the ability to speak. As you may or may not know this yet, Ash arrived in the middle of RWBY Volume I finale, so…he might've an interesting role in the next chapter. We shall see. Regarding to Ash's lineup, this chapter already confirmed it. It's Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja, Snivy, and Gible. The reason Snivy and Gible was added, is to add evolution surprises in the story, which is also** FanficCrossoverMaster15's **idea.** **Also, regarding to the poll, it's neck and neck between Raven and Neo. Well, actually…Raven has a slight lead since there are votes for her in the review section so keep on voting. Remember, you have until July 31st before the poll closes. For those who are suggesting for a new look for Ash and sending me links to look at those designs, I can't. I tried searching the links, but my browser can't find them. If you want, you can just PM me the links rather than typing them out in the review section. It would make things a lot easier for me to look at. Anyway, don't expect a chapter anytime soon because I'll be working on PokéHearts since most of you are still waiting on me to update that. So, yeah after I updated PokéHearts then I will work on the next chapter for Resurgence. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **P.S. – Give the proofreading and editing credit to my beta-reader,** _Vandenbz_ **.**

 **Aoi Hyoudou** (formerly known as Johan07)


	3. Chapter II - No A in RWBY

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Happy 2017, folks! And yes, I'm still alive! Just got a little side-tracked is all. Anyway, I'm currently working on the next chapter. Be very patient with me, it's been a while since I actually updated anything. For now, please enjoy the edited version of Chapter 2.

 **Chapter II**

 **No A in RWBY**

{…}

 ***Booooooommmmmm***

"What was that?!" a panicking Pikachu asked.

"I don't know-" Ash surveyed the area frantically until he noticed black smoke in the distance. "-but it seems it's coming from over there!" He pointed urgently at the smoke.

"Let's go check it out, Ash! Hopefully those three 'clowns' aren't behind this." Pikachu told his Trainer.

Ash instinctively knew who the three 'clowns' were that Pikachu was referring to as he nodded in agreement, but then he frowned.

"Pikachu...you need to stop talking. It's starting to weird me out."

Pikachu had a frown of his own as he glanced up at his friend and crossed his tiny arms together. "And you need to stop understanding what I'm saying, Ash," he retorted.

The Kanto native sighed dejectedly as he palmed his face and massaged his temples in frustration. "I know… I really should, but let's worry about that later. For now, let's head out! Someone might need our help." Pikachu nodded as he quickly climbed on his Trainer's shoulder.

Ash immediately sprinted off towards the source of the black smoke. He ran and ran until he heard the sounds of fighting up ahead. When the sounds became louder, he hid behind a pile of wooden crates, cautiously peeking around and noticing three unique individuals who were fighting against each other. Well, technically, it was two against one, but still…they were fighting, nonetheless.

The first individual was a man with slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather, and had elected to use black eyeliner. He also sported a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf. Black gloves with rounded sleeves covered his arms, with long black pants and black shoes adorning his lower half.

Observing the fight and analyzing the man's skills, Ash noted how he was actually holding his own against the other two, fending off their offensive tactics with his weapon of choice; a cane gun.

Diverting his gaze away from the man, Ash fixed his attention onto the girl with the black bow, he guessed that she was probably around his age. She had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes were amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow that flared backwards. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance and reminding him of Meowth. She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips, but gradually faded to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there were white emblems that looked like flowers. Black ribbons wound around both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She was clad in a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that may have been connected to her shirt, although it was partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg, but it was unknown if the zippers served a purpose or were simply decorative. Also, she wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

Ash proceeded to fix his attention onto the young blonde boy, who seemed to be her friend. He sported two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wore blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt, white bandages on his legs, and had a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. Black and yellow sneakers covered his feet and he wore a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing a monkey-like emblem. But what really made the teen stood out was the long prehensile, monkey-like tail he had, somewhat reminding the Pokémon Trainer of a Mankey's.

Ash returned his focus back to the mêlée and noticed that the tide of the battle was in the two teens' favor as they were overwhelming the orange haired man with their impressive teamwork and unorthodox fighting styles. At one point, the sly man thought he scored a critical hit as he fired a magical bullet at the black haired girl, only to be fooled by a copy of herself that she apparently created as the bullet pierced through it, which reminded Ash of a Pokémon's Double Team. The black haired girl sprinted forward from the man's blind spot and sent him flying off his feet onto his back after delivering a swift strike with her weapon of choice that Ash later learned had the name of Gambol Shroud.

Growling in frustration, the fuming criminal pushed himself back to his feet and glanced upward at a crate dangling in the air above which was, held in place by multiple ropes attached to a crane. His lips curled up into a mischievous smirk as he aimed his cane directly at the ropes' knot and fired a bullet, dropping the crate downward at his targets.

The two teens instinctively dived out of the way in opposite directions as the massive crate smashed into the ground. When the black haired girl recovered and glanced up, she was staring at the barrel of the man's cane gun. She gritted her teeth in frustration as the man glanced down at her with a smug smirk on his face, his finger slowly pulling back on the trigger. "So long, kitty!" he said with glee.

"Oh, no! Blake!" The blonde teen could only watch helplessly from afar in horror as his friend and secret crush stared death in the face.

"Not so fast!" Pikachu's voice prevented the orange haired man from finishing off his prey as he slowly shifted his attention in the direction of the interruption. He was taken aback when Pikachu suddenly latched himself onto the criminal's face, surprising Blake and her friend.

"Gaahhh! What is this?! Get off of my face, you little-!" The man stumbled backwards away from the black haired girl as he thrashed around frantically, trying desperately to get the Mouse Pokémon off of his face who was hanging on for dear life.

"Hang in there, buddy!" Ash's voice immediately drew Blake and the blonde teen's attention as they glanced over in his direction and noticed that he had a confident smirk on his face.

' _Where did he come from?'_ they thought, baffled.

Ash looked past the perplexed teens and gave his command. "Now, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Eat this!" Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt on the man, showing no mercy and holding nothing back.

"GGGYYYYAHHHHHHHHHH!" Blake and her friend could literally see the man's skeleton lit up like a Christmas tree as volts of electricity entered his body and coursed through his veins. When it was over, Pikachu leaped off the dazed man's face as the latter collapsed on his back, his roasted figure twitching violently.

Just as Pikachu returned to his Trainer's side, multiple aircraft similar to the one Ash and Pikachu had noticed earlier suddenly appeared overhead, putting everyone on edge as bright lights lit up the various combatants. Jumping out from the helicopters and landing safely in the area was a group of people with strange masks that covered their eyes and forehead. Their uniforms consisted of a sleeveless jacket, a black hood, and black pants. They also wore black fingerless gloves, metal foot guards, and black boots. On the back of their uniform was a notable logo similar to the one displayed prominently on the transports.

These people meant serious business if they were all wielding firearms and swords!

Blake and her blonde friend knew exactly who these grunts were since this wasn't exactly the first time they had a run-in with them.

They were the White Fang!

Blake gritted her teeth in frustration as she looked past her former brethren and took note that the orange haired man was sluggishly climbing back to his feet after finally recovering from Pikachu's Thunderbolt. She glanced back at her friend, "Sun, you and-" She spared a quick side-glance over in Ash's direction before fixing her attention back on Sun. "-that guy with his strange pet take care of White Fang while I handle Roman."

"Blake, are you serious?!" Sun exclaimed, surprised.

"I told you before, Sun. He's mine!" She sprinted forward recklessly, ignoring the teen's protests.

"Man… That girl." Sun sighed dejectedly as he palmed his face and shook his head in disbelief before looking at the Pokémon Trainer. "Hey, uh…You!" He gained Ash's undivided attention, along with Pikachu's. "The guy with the weird, yellow pet cat thing or whatever it is." Ash frowned while Pikachu glared at the ignorant teen, which went unnoticed. "Mind giving me a hand here with these jokers?" The Pokémon Trainer and his Pokémon exchanged a quick glance with one another.

"I guess we just can't say no, right buddy?"

"I don't know… He did just call me a yellow pet cat thing, after all." Pikachu muttered bitterly.

"Just let it go, Pikachu," Ash said with a sigh.

"Fine…"

Ash and Pikachu turned their attention to the White Fang soldiers. "Alright, Pikachu! Quick Attack!"

Pikachu complied as he sprinted forward in a blur, lunging at several grunts head-on with all his might and sending each one of them flying.

They screamed.

"Whoa!" Sun looked genuinely impressed. "That's what I'm talking about!" He broke out into a grin as he whipped out his staff, joining in on the fun.

Acting as a spectator, Ash observed the battle and noticed that it was clearly one-sided. Pikachu was defeating the grunts piecemeal with Iron Tail, sending them all flying in a rather comedic way while unleashing Thunderbolt on the rest, shocking them to a burnt crisp. Sun was pulling his own weight, delivering swift moves and showing off his acrobatic skills. He slammed his staff against one White Fang soldier and then another before sprinting towards one more, unleashing a flurry of strikes. He wrapped things up by spinning his staff above his head, creating a gust storm, which blew the grunts off their feet and into the air.

"Whoa!" Ash looked impressed by the blonde teen's combat skills, but immediately noticed that enemy reinforcements had arrived on the scene. He grinned as he reached for his belt, detaching a PokéBall and holding it firmly in his hand while pressing the button in the middle. "Greninja, I choose you!" A familiar bipedal, frog-like Pokémon materialized before him. "You ready, Greninja?" he asked.

Greninja glanced back to its Trainer and nodded. "Ready when you are, partner."

Ash flinched and then sighed, palming his face in annoyance. _'Great… First Pikachu. Now Greninja…_ _'_ He had no clue what was going on, but he didn't give it much of a thought as there were more important matters to worry about.

"Alright, Greninja, let's do it!" The Pokémon Trainer and his Pokémon yelled simultaneously as their minds and souls began to synchronize as one, triggering Greninja's true form.

Greninja's body was suddenly engulfed in a watery veil, which immediately drew Sun's attention away from the grunts. "What is that?!" he asked, surprised, gaping at the sight of Greninja's transformation.

When the water veil vanished and rematerialized as an X on Greninja's back, Ash-Greninja appeared, as it sported a notable resemblance to its Trainer, having black hair. It stood perfectly calm as it crossed its arms and fixed its gaze on the White Fang troops, waiting patiently for its Trainer's orders. "Alright, Greninja! Water Shuriken! Full power!" Ash said with confidence.

Greninja leaped up high into the air like a ninja and unstrapped the Water Shuriken from its back, lifting it above its head and concentrating its aura into it. The Water Shuriken gradually grew in size and power as Ash-Greninja continued to focus all of its energy into its attack, its reddish-brown eyes flashing dangerously. The Water Shuriken began emitting a reddish-orange glow as it shifted into a massive, sharp disc of energy, almost as if the attack itself was on fire.

"Super Water Shuriken! Ha!" Ash-Greninja hurled its attack effortlessly at the grunts.

 ***Booooooommmmmm***

"GGGYYYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they were blown away by the impact.

"Man! What power…!" Sun said in awe.

"Huh?!" Roman briefly diverted his attention away from his fight with Blake and noticed that all his men had been defeated by one mere critter and a boy. "Useless animals! Every last one of them!" he growled angrily, growing extremely annoyed that he couldn't find any good help these days.

The distraction cost him dearly as Blake charged forward and swiftly kicked him in his chest, sending him skidding backwards. "Gahhh! That hurts!" He clutched his chest and glared sharply at the black haired teen.

His trouble was only just beginning.

"BLLLLAAAKKKKEEE!" a feminine voice suddenly called out to the Faunus girl.

Roman looked past Blake and saw a young girl in the distance running in their direction. She had silver-colored eyes and dark red hair, was dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, an outfit that was completed by a red, hooded cloak. Clutched tightly in her hands was a familiar, massive scythe. _'Great… That kid again…_ _'_ She was being followed by another girl who had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she sported a pink bow on the back of her head. She possessed bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. Her outfit consisted of an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin concealed her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises were identical to camera shutters.

Rather than taking a huge gamble by continuing to fight against Blake and her friends, Roman decided to make a hasty retreat. He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a mobile device, which was apparently a communicator of some sort. He lifted it to his ear and began speaking in a rather polite tone of voice. "Neo, if you please."

Suddenly, Ash and the others looked up and took note of a White Fang dropship that was hovering over their location. Glancing down from the craft's side door was a woman with hair being half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half. Her 'current' eye color was brown and pale pink due to heterochromia. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also boasted a multitude of necklaces, which dangled haphazardly around her neck.

Neo had a cruel grin on her face as she lowered a rope ladder downward, allowing her boss to grab onto it as he smirked smugly at Blake. "It's been fun, kitty, but let's hope the next time we meet you don't get in my way!" The ship flew up high into the air, taking him along with it.

"Wait!" Blake tried to go after Roman, but the strong gusts that the ship's engines were generating prohibited her from advancing another step. She watched as Roman's ship vanished, flying into the distance, tailed by another White Fang transport.

{…}

The local authorities arrived on the scene, securing the premises as they investigated the incident. No arrests were made as most of the White Fang members escaped, leaving behind no clues as to when they would strike next. As for Ash and the others, well…they simply sat around and talked after being questioned by the police.

"Man, you, that blue frog thing and the little guy over there were awesome!" Sun was obviously referring to Ash-Greninja and Pikachu who was currently being smothered to death by the dark red haired girl.

"You're so adorable!" she said cheerfully, rubbing her cheek against Pikachu's.

"Can't…Breathe..." he squeaked weakly, his face literally turning purple.

Ash ignored Pikachu and looked the blonde teen with a smile. "You weren't bad yourself. I haven't seen anyone fight like that before."

Sun grinned. "They don't call me 'Mr. Abs' for nothing!"

"Huh?!"

"Never mind." Sun quickly dismissed the subject and immediately noticed that they hadn't yet been introduced. "Oh, right, I'm Sun." He grinned again.

Ash smiled. "Ash. Ash Ketchum."

"Ketchum, huh?" Sun cupped his chin in thought. "You know there has to be some kind of personal reference to that."

"Tell me about it…" Ash murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Ash turned away as he glanced at Blake.

"Blake." she said with a half-smile.

The Pokémon Trainer nodded with a smile as his gaze panned over to the dark red haired girl who was still smothering Pikachu in her arms. Finally noticing that the black haired teen was staring in her direction, the young girl greeted him with a cute smile. "I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you, Ash!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Ruby." Ash chuckled.

She reminded him of himself, full with enthusiasm and a likable spirit.

Ruby wasn't finished yet!

"And this here is…Pennnn-" When she slowly glanced to her left, she immediately noticed that her always cheerful friend who was with her earlier was nowhere in sight. "-Hey! Where did Penny go?" She looked around frantically for her friend.

"You mean that weird girl with the freckles?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, her."

Sun looked around too before turning back to Ruby. "Huh. It's a little strange. She was here just a second ago." he said in confusion.

"Maybe she had to be somewhere, Ruby." Blake suggested.

"If she did, she could have at least said something to me before she left." Ruby mumbled quietly, lowering her head.

Everyone gave her a sympathetic look.

Ruby shook her head and faced the group with another smile, almost as if she didn't want to depress everyone with her sadness. "So, Ash?" She regained the Pokémon Trainer's attention as he glanced back at her. "Mind telling us who your little friend here is?" She held up Pikachu, much to his annoyance.

Ash ignored his partner's death glare and responded casually with a smile. "He's a Pikachu, Ruby."

"A…Pi…ka…chu?" Ruby repeated slowly in confusion, almost as if the term 'Pikachu' was foreign to her.

"Uhh…This might sound a bit stupid, but what's a Pikachu?" Sun was the one who asked.

Ash stared at the blonde teen incredulously. "Wait, you don't know what a Pikachu is?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking." Sun said with a frown and his arms crossed.

"Pikachu's a Pokémon." Ash stated.

"A Pokémon?!" Now Ruby and the others were really confused.

"Wait…Don't tell me you guys don't know what a Pokémon is either?!" a baffled Ash asked.

When he noticed his 'new' friends shaking their heads, he cupped his chin in deep thought. Never before had he stumbled upon a situation like this one. How could they not know about Pokémon? They had been around for like…forever? Unless…There was a possibility he had stumbled across a city where Pokémon hadn't yet appeared. Yes, it all made sense now. Revealing the existence of Pokémon to Ruby and the others was probably a good idea.

But how was he going to do it?

Just explaining it would only be boring and maybe a little confusing to Ruby and the others.

Then it hit him!

He had an idea!

' _I hope I brought it with me.'_ Ash shoved his hand into his pocket and began searching around for his PokéDex.

Nothing.

' _Great…The one time the Poké_ _Dex_ _would actually be useful I don't have it with me…_ _'_ he thought with a frustrated sigh.

His trail of thought was suddenly interrupted when he heard someone screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Startled, he quickly looked to the source and saw that Pikachu was shocking…Ruby!

"RUBY!" Blake cried, genuinely concerned for her friend.

"Pikachu, stop!" the Pokémon Trainer ordered, clearly not pleased with his partner's behavior.

When Pikachu halted his attack, the dazed Ruby gradually released him, her body literally smoking from the Thunderbolt. She chuckled weakly as she collapsed on her back with swirls in her eyes.

Ash and the others heard footsteps approaching them. They looked over and saw two girls. Like Blake, Ash guessed that they were of a similar age as himself.

The girl dressed primarily in light blue, white, and red, had a crooked scar down her left eye. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. She also was clad white, heeled wedge boots. Her long white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which was a small tiara that resembled icicles.

The taller female accompanying her had long blonde hair, which became lighter in color at the tips and flowed in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. One noticeable feature was her pale complexion that was similar to the smaller girl and her lilac eyes. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there were two small golden buttons. She also wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appeared on the banner, except it was gold in color. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt was a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she had no discernible jewelry. She wore brown knee-high platform boots that appeared to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also had a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. Fingerless black gloves lay underneath what appeared to be two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

When they approached the party, the blonde girl noticed the comatose Ruby on the ground with a dazed expression on her face.

"Hey, what happened to Ruby?" she asked, somewhat concerned for the younger girl.

"If you must know-" Sun spoke, drawing the girl's attention to him. "-that little guy over there…" He pointed his finger in Ash's direction, causing the blonde girl to glance over at the Pokémon Trainer and see Pikachu on his shoulder. "…was responsible."

"What the…?" The astonished blonde teen blinked after seeing the Pokémon for the first time. "What is that, a mutated rabbit?"

Pikachu's eye twitched violently. _'Again, with this craaaa…_ _'_

The girl shifted her attention back to Ash. "And…who might you be?" she asked with interest.

"Oh, uh, I'm Ash." the Pokémon Trainer greeted with a smile.

"Ash, huh…" The blonde teen carefully studied his features from head to toe until she broke out into a big grin. "My, aren't you a cute one?"

"Huh?!" Ash blinked.

"I'm Yang-" The blonde girl finally introduced herself. "-Ruby's older sister!" she added.

"Ruby's…older sister?" Ash repeated slowly, allowing the information to sink in. He spared a quick glance at Ruby before returning his gaze to Yang. While Yang proclaimed herself to be Ruby's blood-related older sister, he noted that the two girls didn't exactly look anything alike. However, he didn't give it much of a thought since he saw that the girl with the crooked scar was walking up to him, somewhat annoyed about something.

"Hey, you!" She stood before him with her hands on her hips, an intimidating glare plastered on her face.

"How old are you?" she demanded.

Ash didn't say anything at first, but once the girl gave him one hard look he reluctantly answered, "Uhh, sixteen. Why?"

The young woman narrowed her light blue eyes. "You shouldn't be here." she said in a warning tone.

"Huh?" The Pokémon Trainer blinked, not quite sure what she was talking about.

"You're not even seventeen and yet…you're here just like Ruby!" she growled in frustration, obviously annoyed about something that Ash wasn't aware of.

"Why does that even matter, Weiss?" Yang asked with a frown.

"It matters to me!" Weiss snapped as she glared at the blonde teen.

Yang rolled her eyes as she snorted. "Weiss, you're such an Ice Queen."

"Quiet, you!" Weiss glanced back at Ash and noticed Pikachu on his shoulder. "And who said that you could bring that-"

Pikachu simply stared at her.

"Disgusting…" she said slowly, somewhat bothered by the strange creature's appearance.

Pikachu continued to stare at her.

"L-Little…" Her lips twitched slightly as she began losing her demeanor the longer she continued to stare into Pikachu's beady eyes. "B-B-Beaaaassss-" She couldn't take it anymore!

She needed to hug it!

It was so adorable!

"Ooooooh~! Aren't you such a cutie? Yes, you are. Yes, you are." she cooed uncharacteristically in a tone that people only used with babies and pets.

Ash and the others sweat dropped.

Weiss unexpectedly snatched Pikachu into her arms and smothered him in a bone-crushing hug, rubbing her cheek against his. "So soft~!"

"Can't. Breathe…" the poor Pokémon squeaked weakly.

"Um, I don't think you should be doing that." Ash tried to warn Weiss as soon as he noticed sparks of electricity flickering from Pikachu's cheeks.

She ignored him.

Pikachu couldn't take it anymore as he unleashed his attack on the poor girl, sending electricity coursing through her body.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Weiss!" Yang could only look on helplessly as her friend and fellow teammate received a heavy dose of Thunderbolt from the Pokémon.

' _I tried to warn her…_ _'_ Ash let out a sigh as Weiss released Pikachu and collapsed with both hands stretching out toward the sky and a dazed expression plastered on her face.

"That's what you get for trying to kill me with your unauthorized hugs!" Pikachu said in annoyance, which didn't go unnoticed.

Sun, Blake, and Yang's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Did…that thing just talk?!" a perplexed Sun asked, hoping that he and the girls were just hearing things.

"Oh, um…no?" Pikachu said nervously, but he wasn't fooling anyone as Sun, Blake, and Yang stared at him.

' _So much for keeping a low profile.'_ Ash sighed again with his new friends looking in his direction, obviously waiting for some answers.

"Ash, why is this little guy here talking?" Yang was the one who asked the question on everyone's minds.

"I…" The Pokémon Trainer stumbled with his words, trying to come up with a lame excuse, but failed when he noticed that Sun and the others were giving him a look. "I can explain." he began, only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Please do, we're all ears, young man."

 **A/N: I hope you guys have a sweet 2017! More updates will soon come at your way! Well, hopefully…**

 **P.S. – Give the proofreading and editing credit to my beta-reader,** _Vandenbz._

 **Aoi Hyoudou** (formerly known as Johan07)


	4. Chapter III - Beacon Academy

**Aoi Hyoudou:** It's been ages, I know, but…I'll try to make up for the all lost time in 2016 and move forward in 2017. Even if I'm busy with college during spring semester, I'll try to get in as much done as possible for the updates. While I cannot guarantee anything I'm still hopeful that my stories will be updated in 2017, in some fashion. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter while you can!

 **Chapter III**

 **Beacon Academy**

{…}

Uh oh.

Busted!

Ash, Pikachu, Team RWBY, and Sun slowly shifted their attention in the direction of the voice and noticed two unique figures who were also waiting for some answers, especially from the Pokémon Trainer. One was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, he had black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and a green shirt, combined with black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition, he had a cane, suggesting that he needed it to help him walk or rather…assist him in fending off formidable foes.

Accompanying the middle-aged man was his longtime acquaintance, a woman of similar years with very light-blonde hair, which was tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and adorned by thin ovular glasses. She also wore teal earrings, which matched the pendant on her collar. Her outfit consisted of a white long-sleeved, pleated top with a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flared in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body sported a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. A pair of black boots with brown heels covered her feet while a cape, which was purple inside and black on the outside, hung from her shoulders. The cut of the cape was stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back.

Ash had no clue who these people were, but he figured that Ruby and her party did, judging by their body language and how nervous they were when the woman was giving them her trademark glare. "Oh, hey, Professor, Miss Goodwitch, what brings you guys here?" Ruby asked nervously on everyone's behalf, despite already knowing the answer.

Her headmaster smiled and responded casually, "Oh, a little birdie told me that four of my students, a money-tailed Faunus and a boy with a unique creature were causing trouble, so I had to come down and see for myself if the rumor was true."

"Busted…" Yang mumbled under her breath, which didn't go unnoticed.

"You can say that again, Miss Xiao Long." Glynda scolded, causing the hand-to-hand combat specialist to flinch. "Don't you think for one second we're going to let this-"

"-now, now, Glynda, no need to be hasty." Her colleague suddenly intervened.

"But Professor!" She shifted her gaze to the headmaster and frowned. "These children need to learn that-" She tried to reason with the man, but ultimately failed to do so.

"Glynda, I'm sure Ruby and her friends have a good reason. Am I right?" The professor diverted his attention away from Glynda to Ruby, who eagerly nodded in agreement.

"That's right!"

The silver-haired man chuckled, but then fixed his attention on Ash. "And I'm sure our young friend here will provide us some answers?"

"Huh?" Ash blinked.

"Didn't you say you have something to tell us?"

"Oh, right, I did, didn't I?"

The headmaster smiled. "Good. Now that's taken care of, shall we head back to Beacon? We have a lot of things to discuss."

' _Beacon?'_ Ash and Pikachu who was now back on his Trainer's shoulder could only blink in confusion. Beacon sounded so…new to them. Sure, they traveled around the world countless times for the past six years, but not once had they ever encountered a place called Beacon.

He wondered why.

Regardless, that still didn't mean he wasn't going to go and check it out for himself.

The professor seems trustworthy.

So why not?

The party immediately departed to Beacon Academy on the headmaster's personal airship.

{…}

A few moments later, the aircraft made a clean landing at the site of Beacon Academy, the place where students become Huntsmen and Huntresses, where legends were born. With the exception of Sun who, unbeknownst to everyone snuck away when the ship landed, the party casually filed out. "Whooooa!" Ash and Pikachu were both in awe as they gazed at the eminent structure in the distance.

"I had the exact same expression too when I first came here." Ruby giggled. "It never gets old."

"I'll bet."

"Now then-" The headmaster suddenly interrupted the friendly conversation between the two, drawing everyone's attention. "-shall we proceed?" he asked casually.

The group nodded as they followed his lead, walking through the courtyard where Ash and Pikachu began surveying their new surroundings with interest. They noted that most of the students were near Ash's age, although some definitely stood out from the rest. One girl had antlers similar to a Stantler growing out from her head while a boy had a tail that reminded Ash of a Zorua's.

What was this strange place?

However, Ash didn't give it much thought as he was more preoccupied by another issue.

Where was the Pokémon?

Ever since arriving at Beacon, he hadn't spotted a single Pokémon in the area. Could it be that the school didn't allow Pokémon on campus? Or…was it possible that the region he was in didn't have any Pokémon at all? Whatever the case, it just seemed weird not seeing any Pokémon other than Pikachu around.

Perhaps the headmaster could explain.

It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

{…}

Ash and Team RWBY found themselves standing in the headmaster's office, whose name was finally revealed to be Ozpin after spotting his nameplate on his desk next to his favorite coffee mug. The teens waited anxiously for him to speak as he sat behind his desk with his assistant standing next to his side, a stern expression plastered on her face. They didn't have to wait long as the headmaster casually shifted his focus to his young guest.

"So, Ash, was it?" The Kanto native nodded in response. "Please share with us how your little friend there is speaking our language?" he asked on everyone's behalf as he too was quite curious as to how a strange creature like Pikachu was capable of human speech.

"Hey, I don't like talking like this either, you know." the Mouse Pokémon said in annoyance.

"Pikachu…"

"Fine, fine…I'll let you do the talking, Ash."

Ash sighed dejectedly as he looked back to Ozpin, who was waiting patiently for his explanation. "You see, sir..."

Ozpin chuckled lightly. "No need to be so formal, my boy," he said with amusement in his tone. "You can call me professor or Ozpin if you like."

Ash grinned. "Alright, professor, well the thing is…even I don't know how Pikachu is talking like this." This immediately gained everyone's attention.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Weiss demanded with a frown.

"Well, you see…It's rare for a Pokémon-" He paused briefly when Team Rocket's Meowth came to mind. "-okay…it's not normal-" He paused again when he remembered several Legendaries he had encountered before in the past that could speak to humans through telepathy. "-Let's just say it's every day you hear Pokémon speaking fluently like Pikachu is."

"What's a Pokémon?" a baffled Yang asked.

"Pikachu is a Pokémon, Yang." Ruby spoke, causing her older sister to frown as she looked to the dark red haired teen.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Ruby."

"Yes, it does!" the younger sibling argued.

"No, it doesn't!" the older one argued back.

The two sisters growled at one another until Blake stepped in and settled the score once and for all.

"Technically, it doesn't, Ruby." the black haired teen said in amusement, causing Ruby to pout and Yang to grin.

"See, I told you!"

"BBllllaaakkkeee~!"

"Ahem!" Ash and the girls immediately glanced back to Ozpin as he cleared his throat. "If you ladies are done, may I ask Ash another question?" he asked politely.

"Sorry." The sisters apologized for their rudeness, which was quickly waved off as the headmaster shifted his focus back to the Pokémon Trainer.

"Where are you from, Ash?" It was a common question.

"Pallet Town in the Kanto region," Ash replied.

Ozpin and Glynda spared a quick glance with each other before looking back at the young teen.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite familiar with that town or region. Which kingdom is it part of?" Ozpin tried to pry for more clarification about the boy's birthplace.

"Kingdom?" a baffled Ash blinked in confusion.

Ozpin and Glynda shared another glance with one another.

It was starting to become clear that Ash wasn't a resident of Remnant.

"Seriously, you don't know which kingdom you're from?" Weiss frowned with her fists on her hips as she stared at the Trainer.

"Weiss, stop being so mean to Ash." Ruby scolded her teammate.

"Yeah, cut him some slack, Ice Queen." Yang frowned.

"Hey! I'm just saying!" Weiss stomped her feet in annoyance. "What kind of fool doesn't know which kingdom he's from?"

"She does have a point." Blake drew her friends' attention to her as she spoke. "It does seem kinda fishy."

"Wow, Blake, wow…" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head incredulously at her teammate's lame attempt to be funny. "And here I thought Yang was bad at making puns."

"Hey!"

Blake ignored her friends as she shifted her attention back to Ash. "You're not from here, are you Ash?" She hit the nail right on the head.

"Guess I'm not," he said sheepishly. "Especially when I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"If you're not from Vale or the Four Kingdoms, then how did you got here, Ash?" Ruby asked with interest.

"Well-you see…I don't even know myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I just woke up at the docks after I encountered a strange cave." Ash explained.

"A strange cave?" Blake furrowed her brow in suspicion. This also piqued Ozpin and Glynda's interest as they closely listened in on the teen's story.

"You have to be more specific than a strange cave." Weiss said with a deadpan expression.

"It was a cave, Weiss. What more do you want me to say?" Ash retorted, earning a glare from the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. "Anyway, it just randomly showed up after I was visiting my other Pokémon and heading back home."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Yang interrupted, causing Ash to look in her direction. "You said that it randomly showed up?" The teen nodded. "That's weird." It was weird, indeed, but also a bit farfetched for everyone to believe.

"You got that right, and when Pikachu and I went to go investigate we came across a white crystal covered in some kind of silver dust."

At that moment, when Ruby, Yang, and Blake heard silver dust they instinctively fixed their attention to Weiss. "W-What?!" she growled, a bit annoyed by their stares.

"Got anything to say, Ice Queen?" Yang asked.

"How should I know?!" Weiss spat.

"Figures, useless as ever."

"Quiet, you!"

"Girls, please." Ozpin interrupted, causing his students to look over in his direction. "Allow Ash to continue with his story," he ordered in his usual, causal tone of voice.

"Sorry."

He chuckled lightly and glanced at Ash. "You may continue, Ash."

"Oh, right-" Ash took a brief moment to recollect his thoughts. "-the crystal…It reacted when I touched it and after being engulfed by a bright light we woke up at the docks where Pikachu started talking." He finished.

"Young man, that has to be one of the most unbelievable stories we have ever heard." Glynda spoke, looking really skeptical.

"But it's the truth!" Ash frowned.

"Do you believe we're going to-"

"Glynda." Ozpin suddenly interjected. She flinched and glanced to him.

"Professor?"

"Try to be more reasonable here," he told her.

"Ozpin, don't tell me you actually believe his story?" She scowled, unamused.

Ozpin simply smiled. "While some areas are a bit grey-" He glanced up and stared deep into the young teen's eyes. "-I'm sure our young friend here wouldn't dare lie right now. Am I correct?"

"You got that right!" Ash grinned.

Ozpin chuckled in amusement. "See, Glynda?" He slowly cranked his head and looked back to the distraught woman. "There's nothing to worry."

She sighed. "You're unbelievable."

"I'm the headmaster, Glynda. That's what I do." he said, amused.

She rolled her eyes, but hid a smile.

He hasn't changed one bit.

Ozpin shifted his attention back to Ash. "From what I've gathered so far, it appears that the strange crystal you stumbled upon must have transported you and your little friend here."

"Wait a second!" Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing from her headmaster about Ash. "So, you're saying Ash came from another world?"

"Precisely." He stated simply.

"That's ridiculous." Weiss looked skeptical.

"It's certainly not, Miss Schnee."

She frowned.

"Well, it does make a lot of sense if you think about it." Blake spoke up. "It explains why Ash looked quite surprised when we didn't know anything about Pokémon."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, Blake, it kinda does." Yang agreed with her partner.

"But wait a second!" Everyone looked to a distraught Ash as he spoke up. "If what you say true, then how are we supposed to get back home? My mom must be worried sick about me." he asked Ozpin, hoping the headmaster would offer him some kind of reassuring answer.

"Ash…" Ruby and her team, including a half-caring Weiss looked quite concerned for the Pokémon Trainer and his current situation.

Ozpin briefly pondered over the thought until he finally looked back to Ash. "I'm sorry, Ash, but I don't have an answer for that."

"Oh, I see…" The Pokémon Trainer lowered his head and stared at his feet in dejection.

"Great, just great…" Even Pikachu was feeling down.

They were stuck in an unknown world with no way of getting back home.

No one said a word.

The room fell silent until Ozpin had an idea, one that could benefit Ash and perhaps his students as well. "How about this, Ash-" He gained everyone's attention. "-until we figure out how we can get you back home, you can stay here for the time being."

"Ozpin!" Glynda was clearly against the idea of having an outsider staying at Beacon Academy. "He's not even a student!" she growled.

"We'll make an exception." He simply waved her off and ignored her glare. "So, Ash, what do you say?" He waited patiently for the teen to respond.

Ash glanced at his buddy. "What do you think we should do, buddy?" he asked.

"He's being nice to us, so why not?" Pikachu said with a shrug.

"You're right." The Pokémon Trainer chuckled in amusement as he shifted his attention back to the headmaster. "We accept!" He grinned.

"Excellent." Ozpin smiled.

"Hold on a second!" As usual, Weiss was compelled to object as everyone glanced in her direction. "Where's he going to stay? Aren't all the dorm rooms already taken, professor?" she asked with a frown.

"That they are, Miss Schnee, but I was hoping if you wouldn't mind having Ash stay with you girls for the time being." he said casually.

"WHAT!"

 **A/N: Ash staying with Team RWBY under Ozpin's request? That's going to be a living nightmare for poor Weiss. Aside from the joke, I hope the chapter was good enough for the long wait. You could expect another update to be posted before my spring semester starts on January 17th. Also, a fellow author,** FanficCrossoverMaster15 **,** **who had just started posting his own story,** **would appreciate it greatly if you could spare a moment of your time and check out his story. Thank you! And before I forget, I also posted a new poll on my profile about a new project I might be doing in 2017. Spare another moment and vote! Hope you have a great 2017!**

 **P.S. – Give the proofreading and editing credit to my beta-reader,** _Vandenbz_ **.**

 **Aoi Hyoudou** (formerly known as Johan07)


	5. Chapter IV - Best Day Ever!

**Aoi Hyoudou:** JUST A REVISION!

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **Best Day Ever…?!**

* * *

"No, Yang…Stop it….Stop. It! That's my marshmallow!" Ash yelled as he suddenly woke up in his sleeping bag. The Pokémon Trainer looked around and realized that he was the only one in Team RWBY's room. He sighed and allowed his head to fall back down onto his pillow, burying his forearm into his sweaty face.

"It was a dream…" he murmured. "All a dream…"

His heartbeat returned to normal.

"Is this really okay?" Ash murmured again as he removed his forearm and glanced upward at the ceiling, strongly implying that he was starting to have second thoughts about Ozpin's offer to bunk with the girls during his unexpected stay at Beacon. The whole living arrangement felt really awkward, not just for him, but for his roommates, even though three of them didn't seem bothered by it. Weiss, on the other hand, was still fuming that he was staying in their room. She had pleaded her case to Ozpin numerous times, but in the end…it didn't really matter one way or another. The headmaster's decision was final, so she had no choice but to deal with it for the time being until another room was available.

Ash felt kinda bad for Weiss, knowing that he was invading their personal space. Hopefully, the ordeal was only temporary and everyone could forget about the whole mess and put it behind them.

Wishful thinking…

Not everyone could be forgetful.

Not Weiss.

Much to Ash's misfortune, the white-haired girl had threatened that she would turn him into an ice sculpture if he tried anything funny.

Girls are scary creatures.

Thank Arceus…Ash kindly rejected Yang's offer to sleep in her bed, which also included her in the package, prior to his first night.

Ash got up and got dressed. He looked around the room and noticed that Pikachu was missing, wondering if his partner was with the girls. It would be no surprise. Ruby, and surprisingly Weiss, had grown fond of the Mouse Pokémon since day one. The Pokémon Trainer could only bet that Pikachu won their hearts over with his cuteness. Blake, on the other hand, seemed a bit…off when she was around Pikachu. Whenever Blake stared at Pikachu, she had 'this' glinting look in her eyes like she was going to do something to Pikachu, which could only lead to trouble.

' _I hate to be Pikachu right now.'_ Ash chuckled in amusement.

Someone opened the room's door. Ash turned his head and saw that it was Team RWBY in their school uniforms with Pikachu perched on Ruby's shoulder. They saw him as soon as they entered the room.

"It's about time you woke up, Ash." the Mouse Pokémon squeaked jokingly.

"Good morning to you too, buddy." Ash said sarcastically with a smile. Pikachu leapt off Ruby's shoulder and took his spot on his Trainer's. "And good morning to you girls too," he greeted as he looked back to Ruby and her team.

"How did you sleep, Ash?" Ruby asked.

"Good…" Ash responded slowly before glancing uneasily at Yang. "…For the most part."

"I see."

"Here!" Yang suddenly tossed the Pokémon Trainer a new set of clothes, which consisted of a black suit lined with gold, a pair of black pants, a blue vest, a white shirt, and a red tie.

Ash clumsily caught them and blinked at them until he glanced back to Team RWBY for an explanation.

"Oh, that's right. Professor Goodwitch stopped by earlier and asked us to give you these." Ruby was the one who answered.

"Huh?!"

"Since you're staying at Beacon and with us until we figure out how to send you back home, Ozpin and Goodwitch thought it would be for the best if you start learning more about Beacon and everything else that goes on around here. Fun stuff like that." Yang explained lamely.

Ash made a face.

"Now, now, Ashy, we've all had to suffer through boring lectures. You have to do it too, so suck it up."

Ash sighed dejectedly.

"Fine..."

* * *

After attending and enduring a three-hour long boring lecture courtesy of Professor Port, Ash walked wearily through the hallways, hoping to meet up with Team RWBY in the Dining Hall. _'What a day…_ _'_ Ash thought with a tired sigh, completely exhausted with all the learning he had endured in the last three hours of his life. All he wanted now was something to fill his empty stomach.

"So, Ash, did you learn anything interesting?" Pikachu asked his weary Trainer who immediately glanced in his direction.

"Uh, well…sorta," Ash said lamely, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "The whole thing about the Grimm was cool, but…after that I kinda fell asleep."

"Figures," Pikachu sighed. "No wonder you had to stay after class."

"Don't remind me…" The teen grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Ash walked aimlessly around Beacon's campus until he eventually spotted the Dining Hall building up ahead. _'Finally…! And here I thought I got lost again.'_ He walked up to the entrance and was about to head inside when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Hey, Ash!" Sun's voice reached out to the Pokémon Trainer as he turned around and saw Sun walking towards him. Ash smiled, but then noticed that Sun wasn't alone. Walking alongside the blonde teen was a young boy with messy light blue hair and dark blue eyes. What caught Ash's attention was his attire. He sported a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. On his head was a pair of yellow-tinted goggles.

"Hey, Sun, what's up?" Ash greeted his monkey-tailed friend.

"Nothing much," Sun said with a grin. "I just brought this 'guy' here-" He jerked his thumb playfully at his friend. "-because I wanted to introduce him to the girls."

"I see," Ash grinned as he glanced back to Sun's friend. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ash."

"So you're Ash, huh?" The light blue haired teen studied the Pokémon Trainer's features momentarily before proceeding to cup his chin in thought. "Strange, from what Sun has told me I thought you would be much taller."

"Huh?" Ash blinked in confusion.

Sun's friend glanced at Pikachu. "And you must be the talking mouse that Sun was telling me about earlier." He had a skeptical look on his face. "Can you really talk?"

"I can do more than just talk, pal." Pikachu said with a glare. His cheeks were sparking dangerously with electricity.

The teen's eyes grew wide like dinner plates. "I-I-I-I…" He stuttered in complete shock. "…Don't. Believe. It. You really can talk!" He nearly shouted, drawing a few whispers from nearby Beacon students.

"Dude! Ssshhh!" Sun scolded his friend. "Other people aren't supposed to know about that."

"Oh, sorry." Ash laughed.

"It's fine," He reassured Sun's friend. "I was like you when Pikachu first talked."

The teen blinked and asked, "So, wait…This isn't normal?" Ash shook his head.

"It randomly happened," he explained lamely. "And before you ask-" He beat Sun's friend to the punch. "-I don't know how, either."

"I see," The teen murmured, allowing the information to sink in.

"Anyway, I'm Neptune." He finally introduced himself before seeing this as a good opportunity to poke fun at his friend. "I hope that my friend here didn't cause you any trouble."

"Hey, don't be a jerk!" Sun protested.

Ash chuckled. "Don't worry, he didn't. Anyway, I was about to head inside and meet up with Ruby and her friends. You guys want to tag along?"

"Sure!" Sun grinned before turning to Neptune. "Okay, they're just in here! I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude…" Neptune said, striking a pose with a twinkle from his white teeth.

"Good point," Sun said, nodding his head.

The boys burst into the dining hall with Sun having an overly happy expression on his face while Neptune, Ash, and Pikachu had quizzical looks as several students ran past them, screaming in fear. They wondered what was going on, except for Sun who looked as if he didn't really care.

At the end of the hall, the party could see numerous tables stacked on top of each other, forming a large castle with what Ash would later learn to be Team JNPR atop it and one of its members, Nora, at its peak.

"Ahahhahaha," Nora laughed. "I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

Ash could only guess that they were friends with Ruby and the others.

His hunch was right on the mark when he noticed Ruby, on the other side of the hall, step on a lunch tray with a small carton of milk in her right hand as she pointed towards Nora with her left, shouting back.

"JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT! JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL!" Ruby then crushed the milk carton in her hand. "IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!"

"YEAH!" The other three members of Team RWBY joined their leader in a war cry, preparing to start what it looked to be an epic food fight.

"Off with their heads!" Nora ordered as she jumped down from her perch towards a table full of watermelons. Ren kicked three watermelons towards Team RWBY, followed by Jaune and Pyrrha who threw three more watermelons at them. Nora then proceeded to launch the remaining watermelons by slamming the table towards Ruby's team.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby shouted.

Yang lunged forward and slid her hands into two cooked turkeys that were on the floor as if they were like her gauntlets. She smashed them together as the wave of watermelons came her way. As expected, they stood no chance against Yang, who used her turkey-clad fists to smash all the watermelons she could. Blake immediately jumped over Yang, grabbing two loaves of French bread and joined her friend in smashing the remaining watermelons. Yang followed up by disconnecting and throwing her turkey gauntlets, which Pyrrha easily evaded. Unfortunately, Jaune couldn't react fast enough as he was hit by them and was sent flying back.

Pyrrha looked up to see Blake coming in fast, so she grabbed a loaf of French bread and blocked her attack. The clash between the two soon broke out into an intense sword fight using the loaves as their swords. Blake jumped up high and threw one of her loaves horizontally at Pyrrha, who dodged before charging towards Blake with a thrusting attack which hit her directly in the gut and forced her back as the bread broke. She grabbed Blake's thrown loaf, holding it like a spear and throwing both of them at Yang.

Yang did her best to parry the spears of bread, but was soon hit and forced back like Blake. Ruby proceeded to jump on a lunch tray, using it like a snowboard on a wooden table. She jumped into the air and deflected one of the bread loaves back at Pyrrha, forcing her to evade. Pyrrha quickly shifted into a stance and blocked Ruby, who landed on her with the tray and pushed her onto her back. Ren and Nora rushed in fast towards Ruby, but Weiss quickly jumped in front of them with a bottle of ketchup and squeezed it, creating something akin to an oil slick on the floor, causing Ren to slide into a bundle of tables like a bowling ball to bowling pins.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY KETCHUP!" Pikachu cried as anime tears flooded out from his eyes like a flowing river.

Ash glanced at his partner with a big sweat drop sliding down behind his head.

Nora quickly bounced off of one of the tables as she grabbed a pole from the wall, breaking it off and stabbing it into a large watermelon, making it into a hammer. Ruby got in the way and was blown away by the force of the attack, giving Weiss the opportunity to grab a swordfish and dash towards Nora with amazing speed. Weiss and Nora engaged in a short battle with Nora gaining the upper hand between the two. She knocked Weiss away into a column, which broke after the white-haired teen's body smashed through it. This immediately caught Ruby's attention as she quickly jumped and grabbed her unconscious friend, sliding on her knees as the column slowly fell.

"Weiss! Weiss! Don't leave me!" Ruby cried, looking at her partner. "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Yang was back on her feet and charged ahead, grabbing two turkeys again as Ren quickly got back into the fight, grabbing two leeks. Yang kicked at Ren, who blocked with his two vegetables. Their deadlock ended when Ren received an uppercut from Yang that sent him into the air. However, he didn't give up as he threw his leeks towards Yang, who easily dodged. She quickly jumped into the air and smashed the poor teen into a pile of tables down below.

Nora charged at Yang as they both headed for an epic collision. Yang was smashed in the face by Nora's melon hammer, which sent her through the cafeteria's ceiling. Blake quickly evaded some of the falling rubble before grabbing a long string of connected hotdogs and using it like a whip, launching Nora into one of the soda machines. Nora, however, grabbed a few cans that burst from the machine and hurled them at Blake, who kept dodging to the best of her ability.

Pyrrha climbed back to her feet and planned out her next move when she noticed the soda cans on the floor. She smashed her fist into the ground, sending out an energy wave that forced all the cans to levitate off the floor. She proceeded to use them to assault Blake, who was helpless against the assault. Blake was sent flying back as Ruby slowly got up with a serious look on her face.

Ruby shifted into a low sprinter stance and then dashed at high speed towards Team JNPR, creating a slipstream packed with cans, food, and tables. She began to rotate in midair, causing her cloak to wrap around her as she passed through Team JNPR like a red dart. They were caught in a violent whirlwind of cafeteria goods and furniture. When Ruby stopped on the other side, a colossal crater along with numerous cracks formed in the wall and all the members of Team JNPR crashed into it. Ruby quickly evaded the falling food and furniture as they hit the immobile team. Ruby landed on the floor gracefully with a silent thud, as Team JNPR plopped to the ground in defeat.

Victory for Team RWBY!

"That was some food fight." Ash said in awe.

"But did they really have to go that far and waste all that food, especially my ketchup?!" Pikachu sulked.

"Pikachu, you really need to let that go…" Ash sighed.

Sun turned to Neptune, who was covered in all sorts of food. "I love these guys!"

Neptune gave Sun a deadly glare, but was cut off when the doors burst open to reveal Professor Goodwitch, who was growling in anger. Food was already airborne in her direction, but she easily stopped it with a small telekinetic wave. She proceeded to wave her wand which caused the room to clean itself up and fix all the damage.

"Children! Please! Do not play with your food!" the Huntress said angrily.

Ruby sat down on one of the tables with Weiss and Blake while Nora let out a loud burp as Yang crashed down into one of the tables next to Weiss. They began to laugh, despite Goodwitch's deadly growl and glare. Ozpin approached her from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go," the headmaster said.

Glynda sighed. "They're supposed to be the defenders of this world…"

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin said as he walked towards the dining hall's exit. "After all…it isn't a role they'll have forever…"

"If you say so…" Glynda reluctantly accepted his answer as she followed him from behind. When she noticed Ash and Pikachu, she stopped and looked at them. "Mr. Ketchum, please come with us."

"Ooooohhhh~! Looks like someone's in trouble." Sun teased, but immediately shut his mouth when Goodwitch gave him a sharp glare.

"Am I… in trouble?" Ash asked worriedly.

Glynda sighed. "No, nothing like that. There are a few things that the headmaster would like to speak with you about. Now, come along. You must not keep the headmaster waiting."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't."

Ash followed Goodwitch out the dining hall, leaving behind a puzzled Sun and a very concerned Team RWBY as he wondered what Professor Ozpin wanted with him this time around.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay…where to begin…The reason I haven't updated lately because I'm dealing with writer's block and playing PC games. I'll try to work on updates during fall semester and perhaps during the weekends. Right now, I'm just too occupied to even write a single sentence. Sorry for any inconvenience. D: Just bear with me.**

 **P.S. – Give the proofreading and editing credit to my beta-reader,** _Vandenbz._

 **Aoi Hyoudou** (formerly known as Johan07)


	6. UP FOR ADOPTION

Aoi Hyoudou: **I'M DONE WITH SPRING SEMESTER DUE TO LACK OF PREPARATIONS AND LECCTURING FROM MY TWO INSTRUCTORS SO I'M RETAKING A CLASS IN THE FALL WITH ANOTHER CLASS TO FINISH UP MY DEGREE. THEREFORE, I'M FREE FOR THE SUMMER BUT WON'T START WRITING UNTIL MAY.**

 **AS FOR THE CURRENT STORIES I WAS WORKING ON PRIOR...SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT I LOST MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE UPDATING SO THEY ARE UP FOR ADOPTION IF ANYONE WANTS TO CONTINUE IT IN THEIR OWN WAY, YOI HAVE MY PERMISSION TO DO SO. FOR ME, HOWEVER, I'M STARTING UP A NEW SERIES. IT HASN'T BEEN DECIDED YET WHAT THAT IS SO I'LL BE POSTING A POLL ABOUT IT LATER TOMORROW.**

 **ONCE AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN CANCELLATION FOR BOTH POKEHEARTS AND AURA GUARDIAN. THANK YOU FOR YOU SUPPORT.**


End file.
